The Years After
by The Fat Lady
Summary: After the defeat of Voldemort, the trio find that there IS life after tragedy. Now sharing a flat, Hermione must face her hidden feelings for a certain raven haired boy. Too bad she doesn't realize that she's the only woman he'll ever love.


Hi all! I know I should be concentrating on finishing up "To See Again", but this story wouldn't go away. Stupid plot bunny ate through all the brain cells needed for me to finish up my work before school starts. This story was meant to be a fun piece. It's about the trio's life a few years after the defeat of old' Volde. There will be mentions of character deaths and spoilers from HBP, so you are now warned. This should be that long of a story...but that's what i thought about "To See Again". I meant for that stroy to only have 4 chapters...it's not working that way.

This is just a prologue. Please review and tell me if it's even worth continuing!

The Years After: Prologue

Hermione tried to burrow further into her pillow, fighting the urge to scream at the wall. More specifically, she wanted to scream at the very loud voices behind the wall. Obviously, Ron had been too distracted to cast a proper _Silencio_ before he and his girl of the week had their fun.

Giving up on ever getting a decent night of sleep without nightmares of one of her best friends shagging, Hermione rolled off the bed and stumbled sleepily towards the door. When she reached the kitchen, she could not help but smile at the sight before her.

There on the kitchen table sat a very haggard looking Harry Potter, glaring at his best mate's door, willing it to make the moans stop. It seemed as if she was not the only occupant of 413 Runagen Alley unable to sleep. Striding wordlessly towards the pantry, Hermione pull out the half empty bottle of Ogden's while Harry reached for two shot glasses.

"Fancy this girl will last more than a week?" Harry asked while setting the glasses down on the table and taking a plate of Molly Weasley's fried chicken out of the fridge.

"Who bloody knows; but you can be sure that tomorrow morning I'm going to have a talk with that prat about permanently casting a silencing charm on his room." Hermione said.

She was in a right strop; her trial had run amuck today when the defense's witness had angrily cast a leg-locking charm on a Wizengamot judge, forcing the trial to be postponed yet another day.

"Oi! You're just mad because you haven't gotten shagged in a while. Actually, I'm a bit envious. I can't even remember the last time I had sex." While 'the Boy-Who-Lived' was famous and among the handsomest of wizards, Harry Potter was not known to date…at all. There were a few one night stands after Hogwarts, but the Auror department at the ministry had kept Harry undercover for months, not allowing him to do anything…or anyone for that matter.

"Really, I can just imagine the headline now, _Boy-Who-Lived Hoping to Become the Boy-Who-Shagged!_" Hermione had said this in rather sour tone, having thrown back her shot of Ogden's in one full swing.

Congregating around the kitchen table at some unholy hour of the morning had become a tradition for Harry and Hermione. Ron, great Keeper hero of the Chudley Cannons, had finally realized that his great Quidditch fame allowed him to bed a great percentage of the magical female population in a short amount of time.

It was hard to feel a bit jealous imagining what Harry would be like if he was less shy with the opposite sex and willing to milk his fame for all it was worth. However, the savior of the wizarding world rather liked his quiet life with his flat mates (even when _one_ of his mates wasn't quiet themselves). Most girls would be willing to give up the usage of their left (and right) arms just to say truthfully that they had been shagged by Harry Potter. But Hermione didn't want to be shagged by Harry Potter (well, truthfully, she _did _want to), she wanted just Harry, only Harry.

"Cheers then, what should we drink to? World peace? An end to hunger and poverty? A blissful night of sleep without an interruption of 'Weasley is my King'?" Harry raised his glass towards Hermione and waited for her to pretend to think.

"Seeing as we've already destroyed Voldemort, I won't push our luck with world peace. I don't expect a shot of Ogden's would cure hunger and poverty, but I bet anything that if we got Ron pissed enough, he'd pass out without a female next to him. Right then, blissful sleep it is!"

After both had sloshed down their drinks, the flat became eerily quiet. There were no rude noises of 'Ron, Ron, Ron' and the wind outside could barely be heard inside the flat.

"Bullocks! Ogden's does perform miracles. Well, I'm off to the Ministry early tomorrow or I guess technically it's _today_. Now that I'm not undercover anymore and among the normal aurors, I'll be finishing up paperwork for the next century. G'night 'Mione!"

Hermione smiled as Harry gracefully (as gracefully as three a.m. would allow) and sauntered off to his room, "Good night Harry."


End file.
